warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawk Lords
The origins of the Hawk Lords are not present in Imperial Records or atleast not shown to the public. Their suspected founding year is the 36-th millenium but the actual records are shrouded in mystery.Potentials initiates are collected from the population of their Homeworld Preyspire. As said that they have an enormous Chapter Monastery floating above the so called Great ocean " Gerecaia". It is stated by witnesses who dare to fly near it and fellow Space Marine chapters, to be a marvel of White Marble and Gold with the size of a small continent. The Hawk Lords are a Chapter that posses unmatched skill in flaying and almost any kind of craft especially favoured is the gem craft. As having a long and a glorious history of a Merciful chapter because of their Liberal and "Human" understanding seen in the Salamanders Space Marine Chapter.They are on a constant watch from the Inquistion for reasons unknown. Chapter History After the world of Preyspire was colonized around the 36-the Millennium by the Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator fleet, colony ships kept pouring in the sector with citizens from across the Imperium. Many of whom from worlds devastated by the Forces of Chaos. Looking for a new future and life, the colonists with the help of the Adeptus Mechanicus build exactly 4 Enormous Hive Cities across the surface of Preyspire capable of housing Hundreds of Millions of citizens loyal to the Emperor. Because of the Influence of the Blood Angels who where dispatched to oversee the security of the Sector they started building and decorating the Hive Cities with skills passed through the generations of craftsman firstly taught by some of the Blood Angels marines housed on the planet surface. Instead of being feared the Blood Angels were respected and loved by the population. Because of their teachings The Hive Cities did not deteriorated like most of the present in the Imperium but blossomed producing high number of Master Crafted Artworks including , Paintings , Statues and buildings with immense size and decoration, worthy of being Palaces to the Primarchs themselves. As the 36-the millennium was coming to an End a vile rapture in Space and Time to the nightmarish Warp appeared and spew Hundreds of craft on an intercept course to the planet. The planet send immediate distress signal for help but for help to reach Preyspire will take at least 4 mounts. As the nearest fleet capable of engaging was some Thousands of Light years engaged in other conflict. The planet Governor Ermanus mobilised the men that were capable of holding a gun and prepared the Planetary defenses as best as he could. When the Forces of Chaos assaulted the planet it was a picture of despair. The great Hive Cities were under siege from thousands of warp spawned mutants and heretics from across the galaxy. Vile mutants and heretics were massacred in the hundreds of thousands softening the defenses of the defenders while Chaos Space Marines of various warbands under the command of Erdenur the Flawless were moving on a key locations to prepare the landing zones for the Damned Titans of Legio Mortis. While fighting valiantly the defenders were of no match for the forces that were attacking them. As people of the arts and peace seekers they were not prepared for such an incursion. And the fact that the Blood Angels departed from the star system called by their Chapter Master Dante to fight another war against the enemies of the Imperium Were enough to throw arms and surrender. After the second month of bitter fighting the casualties from the orbital bombardment and the fighting on the ground take the toll on the defenders, the dead were counted in the millions and hope was lost whatsoever. All 4 of the Hive Cities were flooded with mutants Chaos Space Marines and other abominations the forces of the PDF were cut from one another and fighting a hopeless war. Great works of Art were forever destroyed and lost. And the Titans of Legio Mortis crushing all that layed before them. On the End of the 2-nd month where all seemed lost The sky above Preyspire lit in hundreds of flashes and in that moment the orbital strikes halted never to start again the flashes were the ships in Orbit being destroyed by unknown force. An hour after the events that have taken place the sky turned Violet. Shining the blackened marble Cities in Purple flare. In that moment the battle seized as the two factions turned their attention to the skies. No more then a couple of minutes later the Violet sky was punctured by beams of Golden Light giving room for the descending Strike Craft and Drop Pods of an unknown chapter of Space Marines. The attack was swift and aggressive. Marines in a bright Purple armor with Golden Aquilas on their Brest plates opened fire at the Forces Of Chaos. Slaughtering Thousands in the first half an hour of fighting. The Enemy movements and tactics become sporadic and predictable not able to resist the Furious assault of the newcomers. Governor Ermanus did not believe his eyes and did not know who they were but he did not care. They came when no one could. Taking the Initiative Governor Ermanus himself leaded the charge on the traitors and heretics that were seeking shelter under the feet of the Mighty Titans pushed to the landing zones. But the abominations that were the Titans of legio Mortis did not cared for friend or Foe. Stomping hundreds under their feet and taking a toll on the Loyal Marine numbers. But without the Air support of his fleet Erdenur knew that he was doomed. Taking his elite guard of terminators to the last available Thunderhawk he made his escape for the undiscovered regions of the South pole of the planet and from there to outer Space. It was not long when the battleships of the Violet Marines were in position for Orbital strikes obliterating the Titans of Legio Mortis and eradicating the most of the Chaos Forces that were on that planet. It would take long to recover from the war and seek out all of the vile creatures, traitors and heretics hiding in the depths of the Hives and Manufactorums on the Planet but salvation came and the there was Hope again. After the destruction of the Forces of Disorder. The Chapter Master of the self named Hawk Lords asked an audience with the Governor. "Do not make the Chapter Master wait your fool" were the words Governor Ermanus first said when the message was delivered by his attendant. Chapter Master Verlum Karmar of the Hawk Lords entered the Governor Palace with His honor Guard. Wearing a Violet armor of the finest craft, ornamented with golden Eagles and an immense Ruby in the centre of his Chest armor it was said if you are lying in front of this gem when speaking to the Chapter Master you will succumb to immediate madness and will lose your soul send to be Judged by the Emperor Himself. He was with blond hair and green eyes contrasting to the purple, his voice a voice of wisdom acquired after centuries if not millennia of service to the God Emperor. His honor guard wearing old pattern terminator armor not known to the governor " By Inquisitorial records probably heresy pattern Terminator armor". His presence when entering the conference room was overwhelming, to the people standing there. Accompanied by the Captain of his First Company Ershmael and the Captains of the 2-and and 6-the company , Barzival and Ramethus. The attendants in the room and the Governor himself bowed in the presence of such Gods among Men. In that very room the Governor gave his word that Preyspire will be forever in service to the Hawk Lords and ordered the immediate and full cooperation of all of the citizens on the planet in service to them. But the order was not necessary as the people of Pyrespire were seeing the Hawk Lords as their true patrons and dedicated themselves in spreading the word on what happened in the sector. Taking on Life Time piligrimages. From that moment to this day Preyspiree is the Homeworld of the Violet warriors who saved the innocent people from certain death. The whole appearance of the Hawk Lords were a mystery to the Administratum not to speak of the chaos that erupted in the Inquisition trying to find who they are and where they came from. A thorough Investigation was made accessing the Deepest Records of the Administratum and Inquisitorial records. Gene seed was taken by the Adeptus Mechanicus Biologis Division but nothing was found stating that there was any kind of a mutation or taint that may point to chaos schemes at place. The ships and archives of the Hawk Lords were probed and scanned searched for any kind of clue that may lead to their dorigin nothing was found. After the following 4 thousand years of Service their loyalty was unquestionable and deeds speak for themselves. Crushing the Enemies of the Emperor and showing pure hatred when facing Chaos Servants. Especially the Emperor's Children and their successor warbands. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Hawk Lords almost never use Drop Pods in their planetary assaults, preferring to make use of their Thunderhawk gunships for low-altitude insertions instead because of the greater control the use of those aircraft allows in making deployments. So skilled are they in the use of such tactics that the Astartes pilots of other Loyalist Chapters have been known to spend time as pilots in one of the Hawk Lords' Talon Wings to gain the aeronautical skills displayed by the Hawk Lords.The Hawk Lords have a deep understanding of tactitcs and are keen in Urban combat. Valuing each life and tying to outmaneuver the enemy and get him in to an ambush instead of throw themselves at the enemy guns.They have the respect of the Fellow Space Marine Chapters as a trustworthy chapter that they can rely on. Also known to give ground for a favarouble postponed counter attack. They are unmatched Pilots and are called to train the pilots of Chapters that are wise enough to seek their help. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Hawk Lords' Power Armour is painted purple with gold shoulder plate trim and a golden Aquila. The shoulder plate trim normally bears the Astartes' company colour as prescribed by the Codex Astartes. The colour scheme of this Chapter is very similar to the scheme used by the Pre-Heresy Emperor's Children Legion. Chapter Badge The Hawk Lords' Chapter badge is a golden hawk on a purple background that is depicted in a similar style to the Imperial Aquila and the badge of the Raven Guard. Sources *''Codex Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 26, 30-31 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Insignium Astartes'', p. 55 Category:H Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines